quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lithka Parth (New Years Shining Star)/@comment-46.231.84.38-20150106195426/@comment-1465604-20150107091138
Yeah, good luck with that. Say you do manage to invoke 5 of her. So what when most 5-star quests nowadays features status effects and chargers? And infinite emblem changing is meaningless as you'll eventually have nothing but natural tri-colour questions to choose from, anyway. You only need 2 emblemers, at most. She's one of the best healing emblemers we've ever had due to Hidden Powers, but that's it. Seeing as how the metagame is moving away both from emblemers (with emblem boosts being preferrable nowadays) and Answer Skill healers, neither of her niches is great. There's a reason she's universally viewed as the weakest of the New Years spirits by players on both versions of the game (in Japan, her heal is 13% (I think) unless her own HP is below 50%, at which point her heal is 20%, the rest is the same, except her +200 Thunder Stat Ups affect only a specific race). But if you manage to invoke 5 of her and then unlock all 45 of those Hidden Powers, then yeah, you can potentially use an extremely niche deck which will take around 60-70 turns to clear the Lunatic Gauntlet. Point of interest: With 4600 HP per Linkin Park, you'll still get team wiped by Lykos (eventually). On an iTCC of 1, the left-side fodder fires off 2 one-shot attacks of ~2200 damage each. If the same Linkin Park gets hit by both hits, damage deviation could very one one-shot it. But let's say that doesn't happen. Every single turn, that fodder will unleash two hits of ~2200 damage each. Starting with turn 2, Lykos will inflict ~1800 damage to the spirit with the most remaining HP at the start of the enemy attack turn (which means that if the left-side fodder targets that same spirit, it'll get hit by Lykos anyway, leaving it with 600 HP). The turn after that, Lykos will unleash an AOE attack inflicting ~950 damage per spirit. Unless you somehow beat all of the odds, you'll quickly lose 1, 2 and then eventually all Linkin Parks. And this is the crucial part here: I never said she was a bad spirit. It's like unless you say a spirit is brilliant, people assume you're saying they're bad and take serious offense because you're criticizing one of their favourite spirits or something. She's not bad. She's just not great. She's good. Which is pretty shitty for an SS-only limited time seasonal spirit. Your line-up would've died on turn 3 after Falaphoria rages due to poison, weaken (which take forever to wear off) and Farapholia locking you and then unleashing hard hitting AOE attacks, by the way. So you can argue that maybe 5 Linkin Parks is only viable against weaker 5-star quests. Then what's even the point of wasting all of those crystals and ethers to get 5 fully unlocked copies? See, you can throw numbers around blindly all you want, but once you put them into context, they're less than impressive.